Unbelievable
by Thunderbreeze
Summary: AU: Maka just couldn't seem to figure him out. The way he acted towards her...it was just so unbelievable sometimes! One moment he's nice like any other regular friend, but then in the next minute he's focused on making fun of her lack of sex appeal! Throw a boy with a coffee request into the mix and maybe the truth behind Soul's behavior will come to light!


**Unbelievable**

By:** Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer: **I got into a fight with Liz and everyone took _her _side when things got out of hand. Even Tsubaki ditched me! None of them talk to me anymore...

**A/N: Woot woot! My second story! It's a one-shot SoMa fanfic :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

Unbelievable. That is the only word she can think of to describe him at the moment. He was unbelievable, and he most likely knew it too.

Sighing, Maka Albarn, age fourteen, slams her locker shut with so much force that it's left with a dent, startling some other students with lockers next to hers. Great, now people were going to notice that she has a temper. She was keeping it under wraps fairly well this year, save for the not-so-rare occasions when her childhood friends, Black*Star and Death the Kid, tried to start something. Black*Star usually only had to open his mouth to cause problems, but Kid was a little different. He collapses on the ground in misery whenever he sees something asymmetrical! She really didn't care if she lost her temper with them, considering the fact that they could do that to _anyone_.

But this time, it wasn't the blue-haired fiend or the boy with three white stripes on one side of his dark hair that caused Maka to start her temper tantrum. Nope, it was the white-haired, red-eyed devil known as Soul "Eater" Evans. He has the uncanny ability to really tick her off. Sure, you'd think that with the right words, anyone could easily get the high-strung Maka Albarn to throw a fit.

But, no...try again. She's heard millions of times that she's a boring book-lover, flat-chested, and annoying from plenty of people, both boys and girls. Not once did she lose it then.

However, for some strange reason, when _he_ dared to say those things, it was like setting off a bomb. Soul once told her that when she's truly mad at him, she gets this fierce fire in her eyes, almost like emerald flames were dancing in them.

She wasn't sure if this was the beginnings of a compliment, or just a way to smooth over the fact that he was going to continue to pick on her, but it was getting old real fast. The idiot had the nerve to pick a fight with her today _in front of her other friends _during lunch for crying out loud!

* * *

"Man, Maka...I don't know how you do it. Stein's test was a killer, how did you _ace_ it?" One of Maka's friends, Kim Diehl, asks with a quirk of one of her perfectly plucked pink eyebrows.

"I just study...tests and schoolwork have just never been a real problem for me."

"Whatever. You _are_ the school's bookworm for a reason I suppose. Hey, did you guys see what Ox tried this morning?"

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. It was well known by, well, _everyone,_ that Ox Ford had a thing for Kim. He would show up at random times after some of her classes and offer to walk her to her next one. Of course, every single time he tried, Kim shot him down without fail. This never seemed to derail the boy though, as he would instantly bounce back from the not too subtle rejection.

"He brought me roses. How cliché is that? They were yellow too, which means friendship. Apparently, his new approach is to become friends with me first, and then try to win me over. I told him no way, of course."

"Uh Kim...maybe you should give him a shot. It isn't often you find someone that devoted to you, you know? What if he eventually does move on and you end up missing the attention?" Tsubaki suggests meekly.

"Please, after all these years we've been going to the same schools and it's always the same thing. He's _always_ kept his little crush on me. I would actually be relieved if he stopped. I mean, why would I reject him so much and then come to miss it when he stops?"

"Image? Don't want to be seen dating a nerd?" Maka says breezily.

"Seriously Maka? That is so stupid! I hang out with you, don't I? You're the biggest nerd I know!" Kim snickers when Maka's face goes red, proving that she did, in fact, have a point there.

"Are you guys finished yet then? Can we talk about something of actual importance now?" Liz Thompson, another of Maka's friends, snaps out. Her chaotic sister, Patty, giggles beside her. Liz loves gossip, but talk of Kim and her follower Ox did _not_ count in her opinion. It was the same thing every day, and it would only become gossip when Kim actually gave him a chance.

"Hey bookworm, how's it going?"

Snapping her head to her right, she glares daggers at the boy that settles himself into the seat just beside her.

"Who invited you here, shark boy?"

"Ouch. That truly hurts me, Maka."

"Soul, what do you want? You only ever talk to me during class when you need to ch...get me to help you on an assignment."

Noticing the slip-up, Liz practically sings, "Oh, Maka, the goody-two shoes bookworm, actually let Soul cheat off of her paper! Wow, you can practically feel the attraction between these two!"

Maka shoots her an annoyed look and says, "Actually, he gets this kicked-puppy sort of look on his face and you just feel bad for him. _That _is the reason that I let him see my work. I mean, look at shark boy, don't you just want to pity everything about him?"

"Pity me? Please bookworm, I cheat because I'm far too cool for school assignments, which, by the way, I could do if I actually felt like it. I'm not stupid."

"So in other words, you're just a lazy free-loader?"

"No, in other words, my cheating helps you out. I'm too cool for them, but you're obviously not. I bet you do it in hopes of my coolness rubbing off on you."

"Wow, obnoxious, stupid, and lazy! I see why the girls come flocking. You're the perfect package alright."

"Oh really? Then let me ask you this _Maka. _Who in their right state of mind would want a tiny tits girl like you? The girls come flocking because I am cool, and well, I actually _have _a sex appeal. Good lord Maka, there isn't any proof that you're even a girl besides the clothes you wear and those pigtails of yours! It must feel pretty bad to know that people can mistake your gender so easily!"

The entire table was silent. Tsubaki had frozen somewhere around the mention of "tiny tits" and Kim just looked stunned. Patti, of course, was giggling like Soul had just told the best joke in the world. Liz looked as though she wanted to lunge for Soul's throat, but she remained still and silent. Soul was smirking, and Maka had her head slightly tilted down with her bangs covering up her eyes.

Normally, Soul would notice the warning signs. The fatal blows this girl could give had been up close and personal with his head on numerous occasions, plenty of times for him to have grown used to it. He was trained enough to know when one was coming, but he was too proud of himself at the moment for rendering her and all of her friends speechless to see one coming until it was already too late.

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

"Such an idiot..." Maka mutters as she recounts the memory. She felt better now, not so offended anymore. After all, they really _were _friends, so he didn't mean it. Right?

She really wasn't so sure. Yeah, she knew she had a less than average sized chest, but it's not like it's the end of the world because of it. She figures that while she may not have a sex appeal to most guys, she was at least cute with her pigtails. Soul was totally making it up when he said that her gender could easily be confused! He could be so infuriating sometimes!

"Hey, Maka." She glances up noticing a boy with blonde hair and green eyes staring at her thoughtfully.

"Yes...who are you exactly?"

The boy looks offended at first, but only briefly. "I'm Daniel Baker, we have Stein's class together."

"Ah, that explains it. I spend all of his class taking notes, since it's pretty much the most difficult one in Shibusen."

"I hear that. Say, you want to grab some coffee with me and some friends later? We could use a smart girl like you to complete the group. We aren't exactly the straight-A's type of gang."

"So...how is me going supposed to help with that if we're only going for coffee?"

"Well...I figure that maybe you'd liven things up a bit. You know, maybe steer the conversation somewhere slightly interesting?"

At her blank stare he quickly mumbles out, "Look, how is a guy supposed to ask a smart, pretty girl to hang out with him while trying to not sound like a dork?"

Realization dawning in her eyes, she mutters, "So, you're asking me on a date?"

"Yeah...I guess I am."

Maka barely knew the guy, but happiness swelled inside of her anyway. She _knew_ that Soul had made all of that stuff up! She couldn't wait to rub it in his face later that she had managed to score a date with a cute guy mere minutes after he had picked on her lack of chest.

"You can count me in, Daniel." With a cheery smile, she grins at him.

"Meet you out front at three o'clock? As soon as school lets out?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too, Maka, me too."

And with that, Maka waves goodbye to him, already planning how she would break the news to Soul.

"_As harshly as possible of course" _she thinks with a devious grin adorning her face.

* * *

Great, now he has a killer headache. All because of that stupid bookworm and her lack of a sense of humor. I mean, come on, he wasn't that mean to her, was he? She did seem pretty upset though. Maybe he'll apologize for it later.

Sighing, he makes his way to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face could help with the headache she gave him.

Once inside, he makes a beeline for the first sink he sees. Sighing once again, only this time in relief, he splashes handfuls of good old, ice cold, H2O all over his face. His moment of bliss is interrupted however when he hears the mention of a name he is all too familiar with.

Turning around, he sees some blonde-haired guy and another guy (this one a red head) that must be his friend enter the bathroom. Then he hears it again.

"Yeah, I invited Maka Albarn to have some coffee with us."

"But dude...we aren't going out for coffee today. We were planning on seeing a movie tonight, right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm so pumped about it. Just think, when three o'clock rolls around, she'll be outside waiting on a date that's never going to show up."

"Not that it really bothers me...but I'm curious. Why are you going out of your way to do this to her?"

"Remember last year when I told you that a girl caught me trying to steal some answers for an exam from Stein's classroom? Yeah, that was her. When I first started talking to her, I just wanted to insult her, you know? It wasn't like my cheating was affecting her! She didn't seem to care that she _caused me to fail_! But then she said that she didn't even remember me! It's more than a little infuriating, and if I get a chance to get her back for it, then I'm going to take it!"

The boys both snickered, most likely picturing Maka's disappointed face as she waited to go to a date that wasn't even real to begin with. Stepping away from the sink, Soul silently moves towards the two boys. When they are within reach, he grabs them both by there shoulders and slams them into the bathroom walls.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The red head says, struggling in Soul's strong grasp. The blonde just stares dumbly at him.

He can distinctly remember this specific white-haired individual hanging around Maka in the past. They must be friends, and if the look on his face was being interpreted correctly, then it spelled trouble for himself and his friend. He didn't appreciate the sharp shark-like teeth he was witnessing mixed with a sneer on the angry boy's face.

"Just who the heck do you guys think you are? I should kick both of you in the face for even _thinking _of hurting her like that! If I ever hear you say such things about her again, I will personally kill you myself."

"She's a skinny little girl with nothing whatsoever to look at! She looks like a freakishly tall 12 year old! She's bossy, a know-it-all, and a complete dork! Who would _ever _want to date her? She can't be _that _smart if she actually took my offer seriously. You said so yourself, she has no sex appeal!" Daniel says, trying, and failing, to reason with him.

"Wow, you're an idiot. You both just became dead men walking. It's only cool for me and her friends to pick on her, you got that? Do I need to explain any further? I think so."

Both boys avoid Maka like she has some kind of disease whenever they see her in the future. They're both pretty sure that they never want to experience not being able to sit down for a week without groaning ever again. No girl is worth that kind of pain in their opinions.

* * *

Finally! Her last class of the day has ended, and Maka is more than looking forward to reaching the gates of the school. She's never been on a date before, and the idea that she finally gets to experience one thrills her to no end.

Walking briskly with a slight bounce to her step, Maka reaches the large stairs leading to the gates of the school. At this point, she slows down her pace. After all, Daniel doesn't have to know just how excited she is about the whole thing.

Arriving at the gates, she leans against them patiently, figuring that she must have gotten here before him and his friends. Yet the minutes tick by, and it's soon 3:15 and there is still no sign of Daniel.

"Where is he...?" Maka mutters to herself quietly.

The next thing she knows, a shock of white hair is in her line of sight, heading straight for her. Great...she really doesn't have time for Soul's pestering right now. Maka may be what most call a social disaster, but she knows when she's been stood up. Turning her back on Soul, she sets off at a light jog, heading home.

"Maka, wait up! I'm not here to be a complete jerk again, I promise!" Slowly coming to a stop, she turns her head towards him.

"Look...I heard Daniel and one of his friend's in the men's bathroom earlier today. They were talking about you and the things they said were rude and _highly_ unnecessary. I beat the crap out of the both of them."

"What...what are you talking about, Soul?"

"Apparently Daniel was that guy you turned in for trying to steal some answers for a test out of Stein's classroom."

"That _was _him wasn't it? How could I have forgotten something as important as that?!" Then she broke out into laughter, but it wasn't the normal joy-filled kind he liked to hear spill from her mouth. It was bitter and regretful.

"Well Soul, I bet that that was perfect for you. You were proven right! I'm just some flat-chested little girl with absolutely no sex appeal. I sure hope that you're happy now. How does it feel to be completely right about me?"

"Maka, you know that none of those things I said were true! It was our normal banter, and I didn't mean for it to hurt your feelings so much today. And I am sorry for making you feel that you weren't good enough in any way."

"Who cares if you were just kidding? You were still right about what guys want in a girl. Men are all selfish, disgusting, big-breast loving jerks. At least I'm right about that much."

Soul winces at her harsh tone, fearing that maybe she really believed that. No. He couldn't, no, wouldn't let her go on believing that utter bull crap.

Reaching out to grab her wrist, Soul's fingers tightly grip her arm as he pulls her toward him and into his chest. She gasps at the action and even struggles for a moment. Before she gets the chance to break free, he uses his other hand to gently tilt her head up to face his.

Soul crashes their lips together, holding onto her arm and waist tightly to prevent any means of escape.

Momentarily confused, Maka freezes. Soul's lips were on hers. He was _kissing her. _She needs to do something and fast...but what? She doesn't know how to process so many things at once. She never once considered that Soul could have these kinds of feelings for her. His nickname for her was tiny tits! He teased her nonstop to the point where she thought that she might pull her hair out! Not only that, but she had found him attractive at certain times when he was being particularly nice to her. She had time to really _look_ at him then, rather than chopping his head in two. How is a girl supposed to deal with all of these thoughts swirling 'round her head while the main factor to her troublesome thoughts was planting one on her?

Deciding that this was better left to mull over later, Maka finally responds to the kiss.

She's shocked to say the least. She has read plenty of romance novels (one could even say that they were her guilty pleasure) in the past, but a description has nothing on the real thing. This soft kiss felt more personal and intimate than any of the intense make-out sessions described in her novels. This, Soul kissing her, results in butterflies, a blush bright enough to put a tomato to shame, and overwhelming happiness blooming in her chest.

When he feels Maka's lips begin to slowly move with his, he grins against them and grips her waist. They continued like this for a while, gripping each other, kissing until their lungs burned and stung for the need of oxygen.

Finally breaking off their lip-lock, Soul leans back to look into Maka's emerald eyes. Red meet green and Maka flushes an even darker pink in embarrassment.

"Maka...did I ever tell you that you're beautiful? You didn't need a big chest to make me fall for you. Trust me, you're smarty-pants attitude and strong will did that all on their own. You are the only girl that I know that can K.O. a guy with a _book."_

"But...why did you make fun of my lack of sex appeal then? You said that I could be mistaken for a dude!"

"Okay, this reaches no one else's ears, you hear me? Gah, I'm about to sound so uncool..."

Maka giggles at the thought of Soul losing his "cool" demeanor just for her.

"I only said all of that stuff so that you wouldn't catch on. I mean, we're total opposites, and I figured that pigs would fly before the smartest girl in Shibusen went for a slacker, albeit a cool one, like me. That, and your nose is always shoved too far into a book to realize that my coolness and bad-ass looks completely make up for it! I swear, you're the most antisocial female that I've ever met! Do you know how much harder that makes it to get close to you, to ask you out? Can't you just gossip and spread rumors and _shop till you drop (said with heavy sarcasm)_ like other girls?"

They both know that he doesn't mean it. He figures that him avoiding those types of girls like the plague depicts just how he feels about them enough to where Maka understands he's only joking.

Full out laughing at this point, Maka wraps her arms around him tightly, squeezing him with a hug. He simply replies with a pat to her back and a mutter that he would be really embarrassed if any of their classmates saw them right about now. How uncool...

"You know, those jerks really don't know what they're missing. I know you must have been looking forward to your first date. Would you...like to go on your first date with me instead? We can go anywhere you want to."

He watched her from the corner of his eye, slightly worried that she may turn him down despite the advancement in their relationship.

"Of course!" She beams that bright smile of hers at him, before intertwining his fingers with her own.

She can hardly believe it. They just got through kissing, and he has the nerve to look worried about her saying no when he asks her to go on a date with him?

"Does this mean that tiny-tits can be your official pet name from now on? I'll even say it affectionately if you prefer."

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

**A/N: I came back and changed/updated some of this, and now I am much more satisfied with it. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**~Would any of you guys want a second chapter that is about their date? I didn't get much feedback from the first time I wrote this, but if any of you guys want more, PM me or say so in a review. I would be more than happy to add a second chapter.**


End file.
